Aries Decans
Category:Decans Category:Aries March 21-April 20 are roughly the dates in which Aries natives are born. Which particular section or `decanate' will determine the `flavour' of Aries the native is. Summary http://astrologyclub.org/aries-decans/ ARIES – ARIES March 21-March 30 – 1st ARIES Decan The most Aries-like of all Aries. The new-born baby of the zodiachttp://darkstarastrology.com/aries-decan-1/ (see Aries Decans for full details) "Mars is both the ruler and Subruler, accentuating the personality with extra force and impact. Being a dominant person sometimes being too aggressive. Mars, in double influence, shapes almost all ARIES-Aries Decan into highly energized pistols of raw drive. I’ll bet they don’t sleep much. All that MARS-Mars and the behavior of an ARIES-Aries is usually a mixture of lively and highly measured responses. Capable of swinging quickly from spontaneity to thoughtfulness, ARIES-Aries belong in positions of authority, with projects that are actually more like missions in their own terminology." ARIES – LEO March 31-April 9 – 2nd ARIES Decan "ARIES-Leo Decan is mellowed by the golden glow of the sun, the planet that influences Leo. The Sun in this decan gives the ARIES-Leo a mark of nobility; a sense of pride that stands them apart from the rest of the ARIES decans. The Sun here indicates a great fondness for change. ARIES-Leo is never content to take things as they come. ARIES-Leo who remain balanced and relaxed and who keep their energy freely flowing are certainly individuals to be admired. ARIES-Leo have an ardent and excitable love nature, they seek pleasure out of life." ARIES – SAGITTARIUS April 10-April 20 – 3rd ARIES Decan "No question, aggressive as any ARIES must be, but flexible to an extent that no other ARIES can be. Jupiter is usually seen as the planet of expansion. ARIES-Sagittarius life is simply a treasure trove of possibilities to be explored. The expansion qualities of Jupiter combine with the ARIES MARS that gives them a wide or lofty outlook, a love of ambitious ideas and of travel. ARIES-Sagittarius resents restriction of any kind and prize their personal freedom. For an ARIES-Sagittarius, the perfect life is to be successful doing something creative, where they are in charge and call all the shots."] Aries The Aries decan is the `most Aries' of all Aries. Darkstar summary: http://darkstarastrology.com/aries-decan-1/ "Aries decan 1 is ruled by Mars. They are the new born babies of the zodiac,'''coming out into the world kicking, screaming and bawling their eyes out. The Sun struts it’s way through constellation Pegasus, the Sea Monster, the Lizard, the Pendulum clock and the King from March 21 – 30. We start with a summary of this decan in general, followed by specific meanings for the planets and angles that fall between 0º – 10º Aries. '''To Boldly Go & Red Ambition: These impulsive souls try everything at once and grab with both hands. They want it all and they want it now. Of course they do, they are the start of a brand new cycle. Everything is fresh, new, shiny and bouncy. These people are natural leaders, warriors, front line fighters and trail blazers. They have to be the first, best, biggest and bling-est. Gone is the water and the empathy of the previous decan, these folk are so sharply focused on their goals they find it very hard to see their peers right next to them. That is, until one one should try and overtake them, then it’s “Outta my way!!” Yes, road rage was probably first invented by a flame headed Aries 1 on a flying horse. “To boldly go” is Aries 1’s motto. Jump first and think later, this is why these subjects gain the reputation of scandals, accidents and rash decisions. Pegasus’s daring ideas and vision become far more physical here in Aries. Unlike Pisces decan 3, these subjects do not get stuck up in their ivory towers. After they have captured their Pegasus stardust they swing right back down to earth. These people are lusty, red blooded and fully present in their physical body, which they really cannot wait to “put about”."http://darkstarastrology.com/aries-decan-1/ Fixed Stars: Aries 8º 09’ ~ Alpha Lacerta in Lacerta the Lizard 3.8 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_Lacertae Mental disturbances: "If some of the celebrities below have “mental disturbances” they hide it very well! In some cases though it is obvious (Van Gogh). Other celebrities here specialise in portraying those with mental disturbances, (Tarantino and some of the actors.), some just look mental (Gaga.) and some study those with mental disorders (Reich and Fromm). Aries does rule the head and the stars here are extremely intense so the heat can build up in the brain if it is not expressed creatively. It seems that the great success of some of these celebrities is due to their successful channelling of the fierce Aries/solar passion that builds within. There are some really great female songbirds here whose voices probably saved them from a life of accidents and trouble-making. Here they have the opportunity to express their passion and fire through singing. The challenge of the difficult fixed stars is only evident if the Sun is closely conjunct one of the stars (under 1º). Generally however, the Sun is actually in its exaltation in Aries, which gives these fearless warriors some protection from those they whiz past on the way to the top. These folk can indeed “Boldly go forth” without too much trouble. However if Sun Aries 1 does make the mistake of going too far with the single minded pursuit of their desires, then the possibility of Pegasus’s fall will catch up with them eventually (Rolf Harris!)" References